


Of Paint Stained Hands and Boys In Love

by ForDavey



Series: Domestic Spralmer [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Grossly domestic, I felt more spelmer today srry, Kinda nsfw at the end, M/M, Paint Fights, albert is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDavey/pseuds/ForDavey
Summary: It all started with Race flinging paint, and it ended with him making dinner.





	Of Paint Stained Hands and Boys In Love

**Author's Note:**

> More domestic spralmer, enjoy!

One stroke after the other, the light blue wall of the living room started to come together nicely. As he painted more, he noticed his arm beginning to ache. 

How does Jack do this everyday? 

Then again, he did it on paper, not a wall. 

-

Several painstaking minutes later, he'd finished one of the walls. 

Now, onto the next one, he thought. 

-

Elmer made his way over to the opposite wall, he gripped the paintbrush and before he could touch it to the wall, a hand stopped it. 

He turned and saw Race, with a troublesome grin crossing his features.

"Take a break." He insisted, stepping closer. 

Elmer shook his head. "I wanna finish this wall." 

"I'm bored. Kiss me?" Race whined, tugging on his arm. 

Elmer, knowing what a kiss with Race could lead too, gently removed his arm from Race's hold. "Baby, I'm busy." 

Race frowned, but the frown twisted into a smile as Elmer felt cold paint on his cheek. 

Race smiled innocently. "Sorry, El." He clearly was trying not to laugh. 

"The blue brings out your eyes, though." Race joked. 

-

Elmer smiled back, flicking paint from the brush onto Race's forearm. 

Race gasped, faking offense. He scooped a handful of paint from the large pail and aimed it at Elmer's chest. 

His boyfriend laughed, taking paint on the tips of his fingers and poking Race's shoulder. 

The two went on like this, until more paint was visible on them than skin.

-

Albert looked up from his book, hearing laughs from downstairs. 

Curious and slightly concerned, he moved out of the comfortable bed. 

Once on his feet, he quietly tip-toed down the stairs. He didn't want to disturb whatever was happening. 

When he peeked into the living room, the last room to he painted, he saw Elmer and Race covered in drops of paint and laughing at eachother. 

Albert couldn't help but grin when he saw the two. Both of them were so incredibly perfect. Race's smirk as he wiped a dollop of blue paint from his chin. Elmer's giggle as he reached to poke Race with a paint covered finger. 

He scooped up a handful of paint from the pail at the entrance to the room, Elmer had left them all over the house. 

How did he expect nothing to happen?

-

Red paint landed on Race's bicep, and before Elmer had time to react, it hit him on the forehead. 

Both turned in unison to see Albert, standing with red paint-stained hands. 

Albert waved at them playfully. 

-

Race ran over, wrapping his arms around Albert. 

At first Albert leaned into the hug, only to realize that Race had gotten him covered in paint, as well. 

Albert hissed, ducking out of Race's embrace. 

"Ass!" He yelped.

Race just laughed. "Yours or mine?" 

-

"Both." Elmer said, casing both heads to turn to him. 

Once they did, he swept an arm through the paint, resulting in paint splattering on the wall. 

"I meant to hit you guys!" 

Race laughed. "Well, you missed us." 

Elmer tried again, successfully covering Race's and Albert's hair in colorful paint. 

"This'll be hell to wash out." Race muttered. 

Albert shrugged innocently. "We'll help you."

As Race's face went slightly red, Elmer took the chance to fling white paint drops at both of them. 

This only caused Race to dip his hand in yellow paint and wave it at Elmer. Then he did the same, This time at Albert. 

-

"Dave's outta town. Spot, can I catch a ride?" Jack asked, running out into the parking lot after Spot. 

The shorter boy nodded. "Hop in." 

-

Jack leaped into the passenger seat as Spot started up the car. 

The drive to Jack's was further away and Spot hated to admit how much he missed his boys. The day had been draining, and all he really wanted was Elmer's hugs.

"You and the boys got a new house down this street right?" Jack spoke up. 

"Yeah, Elmer's painting the living room today." Spot replied. 

Jack looked offended. "I could have painted it for you." 

Spot, without taking his eyes off the road, punched Jack's shoulder. "Punch Buggy. Also, Elmer wanted to paint them. He's going to be done today." 

"Can I stop by and see the new house?" Jack asked. 

Spot, taken off gaurd, nodded. Although, he felt unsure if something wasn't planned. Who knew what Race, Albert, and Elmer would be up to. 

"Sure, almost there."

-

Race jumped when he heard the lock clicking and looked to Elmer and Albert, they also looked anxious. 

Spot was home, and from the talking on the other side of the door, he'd brought someone with him. 

-

Spot let Jack go in first, who immeaditally released an audible gasp. 

"Hi.. Jack!" Race's quiet voice, holding in laughter was the first indicator something that Spot didn't want to see, was behind the door. 

He stomped in, just as surprised as Jack when he sees it. First Race, with orange paint dripping from his fingers. Second Elmer, with paint mixed in his hair and it dried on his cheek and arms. Then Albert, who looked like he'd dunked his whole arms up to his biceps into a container of paint. 

Jack gasped again. "They wasted so much paint!" He cried out. 

Albert stifled a laugh at that. "Paint fight." He supplied when Spot gestured to the mess. 

The plastic sheets covering the rug were a mess, and the wall had paint splatters Spot knew would always be there to remind them of today. 

"How," Spot said meekly, "did this happen?"

Without a moment of hesitation, all fingers pointed at Race. Race just shrugged and gave a guilty grin. 

"My bad." 

That remark brought laugher even from Jack and Spot. 

-

Now, Spot was back from driving Jack home. And, might he add, hearing ten minutes of a lecture on why paint shouldn't be wasted. 

"Race, Albert, Elmer!" He called when he closed the door behind him. 

"Spot!" Elmer shouted back, running down the stairs. He looked as if he'd tried to clean up. His hair was damp, and most of the paint in it was gone. His hands however, looked like Jack's. Covered in chips of dried paint in too many colors to count. 

"Elmer, why did you let them do this?" Spot whisper-shouted. Usually Elmer kept them out of trouble. 

Elmer smiled sheepishly. "It was fun. And the walls look cool." 

Spot rolled his eyes but nevertheless, he smiled too. He couldn't really stay mad at any of the boys anyway. 

"Are you guys cleaning off?" Spot got on his tip-toes and ran a hand through Elmer's hair. When he fell off balance, Elmer caught him. He brought Spot in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I did. Let's go see if Race and Albie need help." He'd said when they separated. 

-

Once they'd entered the bathroom attached to their bedroom, Race jumped. He was bent over the sink, peeling the paint off of his hands as the water ran. 

"Spottie!" He grinned, waving at him with a wet hand. Drips of water reached Spot's forehead. 

"Albie, cleaning up?" Elmer asked. 

A head peeked out of the shower curtain, and Spot laughed at how obnoxiously cute Albert looked. Paint was tangled in his red hair, and he beamed when he saw Spot. 

"Yeah, this stuff doesn't come out!" 

"That's why it's made for a wall, not your hair." Spot pointed out. "Want me to grab some body paint?" He asked sarcastically. 

"That could be fun." Race winked, viciously picking white paint from his wrist. 

"Race!" All voices shouted in unison. 

-

Soon, after everyone had showered, they all were ready to call it a night. 

As they all settled in to sleep, warm in each other's arms, Spot thought for a moment. 

"Did we even have dinner?"

"Shit!" Race cursed, Albert and Elmer shared collective "ooh's." 

Race jumped out from where Albert was wrapping his arms around him. "I'll make something. Give me ten minutes." 

Albert followed, keeping an arm around Race's waist. "Love you guys." He yawned as they left the room. 

"We love you too." Elmer and Spot both answered.

-

Spot leaned in to kiss Elmer, which was eagerly reciprocated. They stayed like that for a while, lazily making out. 

Until Elmer bit Spot's lip, drawing out a small gasp. Spot reached and tugged at Elmer's hair which gave him the whine he would never tire of hearing.

Spot felt himself being pulled into Elmer's lap and continued the kiss. Until Elmer trailed some down his neck, Spot titled his head up, giving him more room. 

When Elmer bit down, he couldn't contain the small groan that escaped him. Elmer smiled against his skin and went to work on making a bruise that'd be there tomorrow morning. 

-

Race walked up the stairs, carrying four bowls of pasta he'd quickly managed to make. 

As he and Albert entered the bedroom, they were pleasantly surprised at the sight they were greeted with. 

Spot, in Elmer's lap, sporting a hickey. 

-

"As much as I love this, dinner's ready." Race announced. 

Spot climbed off of Elmer, sitting down against the pillows of the bed and letting Elmer and Race sit beside him. Albert took a spot next to Race as the blonde passed out the bowls.

As they ate, Albert admired the three boys next to him. He felt so safe and loved, and he couldn't be happier at where he was now.

He had Race and his wit, but also he had Race and his constant 'I love you's'. 

He had Spot and his strength, but also he had Spot and his gentle kisses. 

He had Elmer and his kindness, but also he had Elmer and his tight hugs. 

He had the world, in other words. 

-

As they finished their food, Race picked up their bowls and left to put them in the dishwasher. He returned to their room with a tired smile. 

"I love you guys." Race sighed, joining them in bed after he turned out the light.


End file.
